


H.O.L.D. Academy

by Mattyyy21



Category: Bleach, Death Note, Naruto, One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattyyy21/pseuds/Mattyyy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six friends finally get into the school of there dreams in Japan, H.O.L.D. Academy, only to later find our that the school is more than it appears to be. They discover their powers and their destiny, but are they read for the road ahead, and the sacrifices they must make?</p>
            </blockquote>





	H.O.L.D. Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Although this story is marked as fandom and crossover, this story contains 6+ OC's aka me and my friends. This is what our story would be like if we were in the world of anime/manga. Let me know what you think!! ^_^

It was a sunny summer day in New York, and at this exact moment you could find two fifteen year old girls screaming and cheering their lungs out, in none other than New York City, Central Park, under the Balto statue, both holding a piece of paper with the word "Accepted" in big bold red letters, on both papers, using their free hand to grip the other girl’s hand.

The taller of the two had chestnut golden hair that fell over her shoulders in wave, and hazel eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. She wore a cream colored hoody with green strips going down the sides of her sleeves, brown pants and sneakers.

"Maggie, I can’t believe it! We got in! We got accepted!"

The shorter of the two cheered to her friend, pouncing on the taller girl, now identified as Maggie, knocking them to the ground and trapping the girl in a fierce bear hug. The shorter girl had boyish short chestnut hair similar to her friends but a tad darker with blonde high light like her friend also. Her bangs stopping just above her eyebrows revealing stunning ocean blue eyes that sometime seemed purple, freckles gracing her pale cheeks, and wore a sky blue sleeveless hoody, and a pair of denim shorts and sneakers, and a huge smile plastered on her face.

"I know I can’t believe it either Jess, but there’s no way our parents will let us go, it was hard enough to convince them to let us stay in the city for summer vacation."

The shorter girl now identified as Jessica crawled off her friend pouting and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know but this is H.O.L.D. Academy were talking about."

Maggie just sighed as she stood up slowly lifting her head to look at her friend,

Jess was her best friend and knew how stubborn she could be.

"I know but like I said, they barely let us come to the city, there’s no way they’ll let us go to Japan."

H.O.L.D. Academy is a famous school in Japan and breaks out into four divisions, elementary, middle school, high school and college, the high school was the most popular and famous school of out of the four. The schools are dedicated for people who excel in, literature, designing, art, and academics. Once every year the high school division of H.O.L.D. Academy gives out two scholarships too two carefully chosen people to attend their school; it’s really hard to get accepted and the ones who did get in without scholarships usually had connections with someone who goes or works at the school. Both Maggie and Jess had applied for the scholarships during their freshman summer vacation, and it just so happens luck was on there side and had received a letter just today saying both of them had been accepted, H.O.L.D. Academy was their dream school and they couldn’t believe they had actually won the scholarships, the only problem was convincing their parents to let them go, that is until Maggie saw the oh-so famous "I-know-something-you-don’t-know." Grin on her best friends face, oh how Maggie hated that grin.

"Wrong-oh, I already talked to both our parents."

Her friend said, in an oh so matter of fact manner, as she waved her index finger in front of Maggie’s face as she made a _stk’ing_ noise.

"Yea, and?"

Maggie asked not so nicely already losing her patience with her friend but still hoping the answer was a positive one, both of them really wanting to go to the school.

"They surprisingly actually said we could go, and have already sent our stuff over to the school."

Maggie couldn’t believe it, their parents said yes, they actually said yes we could go. This time it was Maggie’s turn to pounce on her friend cheering with joy and sending them both of them crashing down to the ground.

"I can’t believe it were actually going to go to H.O.L.D. Academy this is amazing, so when do we leave?"

Maggie cheered as she crawled off of her friend and helping her up so she was once again standing. Jess was also excited this was there dream school after all, not to mention they would be leaving to Japan.

"We leave on the plane tomorrow morning, there Matt and Kim are going to meet us at the airport."

Wait!

Now Maggie was confused, Matt, and Kim? Of course she knew them, they were two of her best friends, but what confused her is why they were meeting them at the airport.

"Wait, why are we meeting Matt and Kim at the airport?"

Jess look surprised for a moment before she slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand, she was such a dork how could she forget.

"I’m such an idiot! How could I forget? After we got our letters, I called Matt and Kim to tell them the good news, and was surprised to hear that both of theme have a connection and are going to attend the school this year with us, cool, huh?"

Maggie was a little taken back by the new information she had known Matt and Kim wanted to go to H.O.L.D. Academy also, but she never knew they had connections. But she was happy, they all would be going to their dream school together, and they always did say they wanted to go to Japan together.

"More than cool, it’s great I can’t wait to see them."

Jess could only smile, excited that they would all be going to their dream school together.

"Yea me to, now come on we should get ready!"

That’s all Jess said as she dragged Maggie off to their hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so me and my friend Jess have been working on this story for a while now and we have many versions but this is my fav. she, however is thinking of trashing the story but please tell me if you like it to encourage her to keep writing...thanks!!!


End file.
